


Wine, Women, Bedroom Hymns

by squealingpeanut



Category: Doubt (2008)
Genre: F/F, Gay Nuns, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squealingpeanut/pseuds/squealingpeanut
Summary: just a quick one shot set to the mood of Bedroom Hymns by Florence and The Machine.
Relationships: Sister Aloysius Beauvier/Sister James
Kudos: 7





	Wine, Women, Bedroom Hymns

**Author's Note:**

> posted on my tumblr as well ;)

_**This is as good a place to fall as any. We'll build our alter here. Make me your Maria, I'm already on my knees.** _

She doesn't know how they get there, truthfully, she doesn't even care. All she knows is that she’s no longer sitting on a snowy bench and there’s a deliciously warm mouth latching onto the sensitive skin of her neck. Her bonnet has been tossed aside, lithe fingers comb through her graying hair, pleasantly scratching at her scalp. They've made it into a room -- her room she thinks-- the crucifix on the wall looks familiar and she’s certain she caught a glimpse of her night cream on the nightstand. A soft whine escapes past her partner’s lips and it's enough to bring the older nun to her knees. She kneels then, like she’s done many times before, but instead of praying to her once beloved Son of Christ she looks up into Sister James’ half lidded, expectant, eyes.

_**You had Jesus on your breath And I caught him in mine, Sweating our confessions, The undone and the divine.** _

They’re both bare now, breathless and wanton as they writhe against one another. Aloysius can feel the younger nun’s breath come out in hot puffs against her neck, it makes her shiver. “oh god, oh god” Sister James squirms as fingers travel up her inner thigh. She’s well aware of the slickness that drips and coats her skin there, she’d feel ashamed if it weren't for the hungry look that crosses Aloysius’ features. “Oh, oh god, oh, oh-” her chant continues until the older nun captures her lips in a kiss. Aloysius swallows James’ prayer with a searing kiss, tongue snaking out as her fingers burrow deep into Sister James’ warmth. James bucks, hips grinding down against her superiors hand, unable to hold still. Meanwhile, Aloysius watches in awe as the body beneath her twist and wiggles, becoming taut from her ministrations. Her own arousal grows in tandem.

**_'Cause this is his body, This is his blood, Such selfish prayers And I can't get enough._ **

She's focused, wrist moving in time with the undulation of Jame’s hips when she feels a sting on her back. She lets out a hiss then pauses, locking eyes with her companion. Sister James’ cheeks are flushed --even more so than before-- and she begins to retract her hands from behind Aloysius, “No,” the older nun stops her, voice hoarse “again” she demands, chest heaving. Sister James’ lips part and she does as she’s told, nails raking down her lovers back. “Harder” comes another breathless command. Again, Sister James complies relishing in the low moan the other nun emits. Her nails dig deep --she knows she’s broken skin-- but Aloysius doesn't seem to mind in the slightest. Aloysius moans once more before her agile fingers continue driving in and out of the woman beneath her.

_**Spilled milk tears, I did this for you. Spilling over the idol, The black and the blue.** _

When Sister James comes, she sees stars, her back arches --painfully so-- and she lets out a sound that is both new and raw to her own ears. She feels good, incredible. Her heart pounds wildly and then she’s overcome with a sudden bout of emotion. She isn't aware tears stream from her eyes until soft lips are kissing them away. Aloysius watches the waves of emotion flicker across Sister James' face; ecstasy, contentment, relief and then… and then James’ lips are trembling and tears threaten to spill. She’s stricken by panic and can only watch in mute horror as her partner begins to cry. Regret. She thinks. Or displeasure perhaps. Her heart feels heavy and she shifts to move off of the Sister but pauses instead. The angel --or perhaps the devil-- on her shoulder compels her to stay, Sister James needs comfort. She straddles James, and leans down to kiss at the corner of weeping eyes. She peppers the young woman with kisses, her face, neck, collarbone, chest. Once Sister James has calmed, she shifts lower. She watches Sister James bite her lip, then moves lower still. She will not let the night go to waste.

**_The sweetest submission, Drinking it in. The wine, the women, the bedroom hymns._ **

Heels dig into her back, aggravating the scratches from earlier but she doesn't care, the slight burn only edges her on. Her chin drips with wetness, her tongue laps at the warmth before her and she delights in the way Sister James whines and whimpers for more. The head nun obeys, two digits slipping inside James while her mouth entraps her clit. Sister James grips the bed then, humming a religious tune in an attempt to keep her voice down. Her efforts are for naught, however, when a strangled moan escapes past her lips as she comes for a second time. Aloysius happily drinks Sister James in, feeling sated from the other nun’s pleasure. She can’t think of a better place to be in this moment than nestled between slim thighs. She’s almost certain Sister James would agree. A point she means to prove as she leans in for another lick.


End file.
